In large gatherings, such as airports or office campuses, people are unfamiliar with each other. For instance, many new employees are unfamiliar with other employees. Therefore, even though a user (e.g., a person at an airport or a new employee at a campus cafeteria) is interested, the user is unable to identify other like-minded users. Furthermore, large buildings can be disorienting and confusing to navigate. This problem is particularly acute when many buildings and floors look the same, which can be troublesome for users/employees unfamiliar with the building(s). Current methods of identifying, locating, or tracking other like-minded users are manual, inefficient, and cumbersome.